UnTouchAble
by ChildO'God
Summary: [AxC]Which was it that drew me to him? Was it his charm …or his hunger and thirst for my body?” Rated for future language and content.


**UnTouchAble**

**Summary: "Which was it that drew me to him? Was it his charm …or his hunger and thirst for my body?" Rated for future language and content. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed series. **

* * *

_A lone tear splashed onto the delicate pedals of a yellow rose. The man whom the tear had belonged to knelt down to caress this fragile flower. _

"_How ironic, your favorite flower is so delicate yet as radiant as you..." he whispered. _

_He let his sentence drift as he looked around his surroundings. His small content grin disappeared at the sight of the grayscale cemetery he was in. he looked up and watched the gloomy clouds mock him that they are closer to his love now. _

_He wished the sun could at least once comfort him, but he knew all too well nothing could comfort him now- especially the damn sun. He turned back to the rose buried in front of the tombstone he had been visiting for two weeks straight. _

_The person ran his pale hands softly across the surface of the stone. He sighed and muttered to the stone. _

"_If you'd listened to me, we would have at least been together in our hearts." He paused, "but no, you wanted more. You wanted to risk everything you had to get what you wanted, what you craved for. You just couldn't accept that we just couldn't be." He clenched his fists. _

_The wind blew sharply by but the man didn't even wince at the icy air. He stayed crouched on the ground like a beautiful marble statue. _

_He closed his eyes and gracefully stood up. _

_He whispered something under his breath and vanished into thin air. _

* * *

Chapter one- Onogoro

"**_We are now about to land, please buckle your seatbelts. And welcome to Boaz, the capital of ORB."_**

The passengers obeyed and buckled in in unison, all but one, anyways. In the business class of the plane, a traveler in a navy hooded windbreaker comfortably sat unmoved.

A middle age flight attendant saw this non-cooperation so she went to the costumer.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe we are landing soon so for your safety I suggest you fasten your seatbelt." She kindly recommended. But her politeness went unnoticed because the person didn't even flinch. _Was he ignoring me?_ The attendant slightly leaned to face the passenger's face and she was some what relieved to find that the young boy was only sleeping with earplugs on. She couldn't put the belt on him for him, so she decided to wake him up. She hoped he wasn't the type that doesn't like to be woken up.

She gave the boy a tap on the shoulder. No response.

Another tap on the shoulder. Still no response.

She took the risk and shook his shoulder a bit. Still no response?!

She tapped him a bit harder and spoke up.

"Um, little boy, I think you should wake up now."

That was a mistake.

It happened so fast, one moment she was trying to wake the teenager, and the next she was sitting on the ground with the passenger staring at her with rage.

"I suggest if you want to keep your job miss, you should keep your distance." He hissed. The other business class passengers stared in awe. Few of the women starting whispering between themselves.

"_We have now arrived, please make sure your belongings are not left behind and file out in an orderly fashion. Thank you for taking ORB air." _the captain announced.

The grouch stood up from his seat, quickly grabbed his bag in top cabinet and stomped towards the exit. He stopped and turned back to the still stunned attendant.

"By the way, you may want to get glasses because I'm **not** a boy." His golden eyes flashed with anger and he himself flashed down the exit.

* * *

"The nerve!" the grouch from flight N022 pushed his or her cart towards the exit of the terminal. The person looked around until they spotted a young man with brown hair leaning on a pillar nearby. The leaning brunette had spotted this hooded individual as well so he came over unaware of the dangers that he was about to face. 

"Hey, how was your trip?" he tried to pull for embrace but the person in the windbreaker pushed away.

"I'm not in the mood, Kira." The young man who went by the name of Kira took the hint and took the arrival's luggages towards the parking lot.

"You remember Betty right?" Kira pointed at a blue minivan that looked like it went through a swamp.

"How could I forget? It was the last present your dad gave you." The person rolled their eyes.

Kira nodded and patted the roof of the car.

He loaded the heavy luggages in the back trunk and seated himself in the driver's seat. He didn't need to look at the passenger's seat to know it was filled. He started the engine and pulled over to the exit.

After few minuets passed, they entered the highway. As minuets turned into hours, Kira became uncomfortable with the eerie silence. His sister beside him was never this quiet unless something offended her feminist ego. The curiosity throbbed his mind- if he didn't find out now, he knew the bottled up anger in her would come out directed at him. So he dared to spark a conversation just for his sanity.

"Did something happen on your way here?" he kept his eyes on the rode, ignoring the sharp glare from his right. He shivered at the pressure.

"Nothing," the passenger slouched in their seat and crossed their arms, "just another moron who thought I was a man." Kira rolled his eyes at this.

"Well, of course they would, who would think you're a woman if you always hide your feminine side, Cagalli?" he reached towards his right and slid the hood off of the passenger. And he was right, behind the mysterious grumbler lived an average looking young woman with her long blond hair tied up in a pony tail that went under her jacket. Her semi tan skin showed off her now very angry golden eyes.

"Shut up and drive." She swatted his hand away. Cagalli was someone who hated to be touched. She had always felt uncomfortable with even the slightest touch from others- and only Kira knew why.

"I'm just saying, no guy would even know you're a girl if you don't start acting and dressing like one, sis." He stated.

"Look, I don't give a hoot if guys don't drool over my body, any more. Not after what that bastard did to me." she shuddered in her seat and wrapped her arms around herself. Kira glanced at the blond for a second. He found an almost tearing woman in replace of the grumbler. He pitied her, but he wouldn't show it, it was her own fault. He sighed and tried to redirect the conversation.

"How do you expect to find love of the opposite sex if you're not even going to work for it? One of the reasons you were recommended of coming back home was to find quiet and love."

"I told you before, Kira. I don't want love, and I certainly don't **need** It." she quietly spat. She glared out the window.

"But Cagalli, there is someone out there for everyone, are you really going to ignore people who could turn out to be your soul mate?"

"pft, I don't give a fuck if I don't find someone until I die. I think I'd like it better if I just live singly and adopt a child later."

"You're going to be eating your words I bet." He chuckled.

"What ever." She slurred out. She propped her elbows on the windowsill and gazed out the window. An hour passed and she was still seeing trees and more trees pass by.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

"No, few more hours to go, you know as well as I do that Onogoro is miles away from the airport." He too leaned against the window for the long trip.

The woman groaned and slouched in her seat. "I hope I won't regret leaving my company for nothing, _little_ brother." She spat.

"Don't worry, some time off will do some good for you, _little_ sister." Only twenty minuets in the car passed and already Kira and Cagalli started their age rivalry…

Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Athha are siblings from birth, but were separated at Onogoro's Orphanage after their parents were assassinated by people in black. When Cagalli became a young entrepreneur, Cagalli and Kira met once again. Since Cagalli's adoptive parents had died that time, she and Kira moved to Onogoro to continue their life together. Now, the siblings are twins, but because their federal records of their childhood were somehow stolen, they found a way to recreate the memories of their childhood. They were able to get most facts straight, but there were few questions that they couldn't find the answer to. Like, who was born first? And who were the bastards that killed our biological parents?

"For your sake, it better." she frowned.

"Come on, Cagalli. Onogoro changed a lot since you were gone." He smiled.

"Like what? I've only been gone for a year." she challenged.

"Well," he looked up, "there is a new doctor in town. His name is Dr. Zala. He came all the way from Europe, and he's a genius! He would have been a millionaire bachelor in the central city, but his siblings wanted to live far away from large civilization as possible." He said.

"Is that so? They must be a circus full of outcast's then." she looked uninterested.

Kira started to ramble on about the small changes of their home town while Cagalli zoned him out and counted the trees passing by.

* * *

"This is going to be some hell of a vacation."

* * *

A lean figure stood gazing out the window as well. He looked over the small town that he claimed as his own. He smirked and felt pride in himself as he watched the citizens lead a normal life unaware that he could instantly kill them all with a snap. Little bugs, he would call them, worthless ants that were mere peasants in his monarchy. He sipped the martini he was holding. The blue substance glistened in the evening sunlight like his own hair. He scrunched his emerald eyes at the sun. Damn how he hated the sun- It reminded him too much of the failed mission that almost cost his family's life. 

"Master, Sir Burrel ordered us to inform you that the Mademoiselles have returned from the zone and have news for us." A small feminine voice came from the corner of the dark room he was in. without turning to thank the messenger, he nodded silently. When he felt the presence of that messenger was gone, he swiftly turned around and headed towards the door.

"It better be news about the Children." He growled. He walked quickly down the dark hallway that was only lit dimly through the curtains of the windows. He reached his destination, the bedroom of his sisters.

"Lacus, Mia, what news do you bring today?" he smiled. He didn't enjoy the same news they brang him each day, but as leader, he had to be supportive and positive.

He entered the room and winced at the brightness of the room. The room of his dear sisters was the only room in the mansion that was painted pink and had fluorescent lights. The room was empty except the two chairs in the middle. He stepped to the middle of the room where two young women in pink veils over their faces were seated in separate high chairs on an elevated part of the floor.

The two women raised their heads at their brother.

"Bonjour, ma frère." They said in unison. The sisters gracefully lifted their pale hands and raised the veil over their heads. The two sisters were obviously twins for they had very similar facial features, hair, and voice. The only thing that helped to identify who was who was that the sister on the left had a star clip on the left of her head while the sister the right had a golden clip that looked like two boomerangs. Plus, the sister on the left had bigger breasts than her twin.

"Mia," he looked to the twin on the left, "Lacus," he turned to the twin on the right, "please, tell me what you saw today." He wanted to get this over with.

"Let us wait for the rest of our siblings, brother Athrun." Lacus quietly said.

Athrun nodded and clapped once. On cue, three chairs rose from the ground and he took the middle seat. Lacus' baby blue eyes traveled to the left chair and waited.

With puff of red smoke, a frowning young man with wild black hair and bloody red eyes appeared on the chair.

"Why can't you use the door like a normal person, Shinn?" Athrun was annoyed by Shinn's habit of making a flashy entrance.

"Maybe it's because I'm not human." He mumbled and turned his head away from Athrun.

"Where is Stellar?" Athrun asked.

"She's putting clothes back on; you guys came back at a wrong time for us." He said to the doppelganger in pink.

"Shinn, your only 16!" Athrun lectured.

"160 for your big fat ass information- plus, you fucked that girl in Europe when you were only like what, 140? And then some German girl at 145, then a Chinese girl at the age of 150…" he started to count.

Athrun was about to break his arms, but he was stopped by the last member of the family.

"Watch your tongue, Shinn." A tall man with long blond hair stepped into the room. It was Rey, Second eldest of the clan- and the most mature. He took his seat beside Athrun and eyed the twins in front of him.

"Please go on, sisters." Rey assured.

"Very well," Mia spoke first, "during our visit at the zone, I was told by Master Avenir that the children are finally here." She happily squealed.

Shinn and Athrun were shocked and then gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally, we can kill them and we can live without fear!" Shinn stood and pumped his fists in the air.

"What's the bad news?" Rey killed shinn's enthusiasm. He fixed his glare at Lacus who was currently

fiddling with her thumbs and looking away.

"Yeah Lacus, where there is good news, there is always bad news that follows." Athrun tried not to show concern in his tone of voice.

"Umm, nothing really. I was told that grandmaster would still be angry at us." She nervously said.

"Well who cares?! The old fart bag has social issues anyways. As long as he doesn't blow us to smithereens, I'm good." He punched his palm. Athrun sighed at his childish behavior. Everybody except lacus stood to exit the room and celebrate the good news.

"Athrun," Lacus called from her seat. Athrun turned and walked up to lacus. "I have something to tell you." she said with guilt.

"What is it Lacus?" he tilted his head. It was rare for Lacus to have two predictions, so what was it?

"Athrun, I'm afraid what I've told the family was not what Ms. Avenir told me." She confessed. She now furiously twirled her thumbs on her lap. A worried Athrun grasped her hands to calm her down. "Tell me, Lacus."

Lacus hesitated for a moment but she went on.

"True, the Children are here, but you will not be able to kill them." a tear rolled down her pale cheeks.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going to kill them, I have to! I wont let grandmaster take my family away." He stepped back and frowned.

"Athrun, it's not that simple. Something will prevent you from saving our family." More tears fell. She tried hard to keep the salty liquid back, but she couldn't. This was just too agonizing! She held her pink dress tightly with stress.

"What ever it is I'm NOT going to let it happen!" He let go of her hands and angrily stomped to the door. He halted between the double door frames and kept his back to his sister.

"Tell me Lacus, what is going to make me more of a monster than I already am?" he scowled. Lacus shifted in her seat and opened her mouth to reply.

* * *

"**_Amour."_**

* * *

**_This story is dedicated to my very recent favourite story, -Twilight- I think there is a story that is exactly lik the novel, but my story isn't. It's REALLY different XD. Read and Review please :D I will continue if people likes it :D if not, its going on my website where i know no one is watching _**

**_-ChildO'God_**


End file.
